<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just want someone to try by Anthusiasm (HalfwayDecentFanfiction)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999884">just want someone to try</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfwayDecentFanfiction/pseuds/Anthusiasm'>Anthusiasm (HalfwayDecentFanfiction)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Azumanga Daioh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Sunburn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:33:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfwayDecentFanfiction/pseuds/Anthusiasm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Except, well, when Tomo ended up with an angry red burn on her back and arms, to the point where she had to miss a day at the beach because it hurt too much to move, what was Yomi supposed to do? Watch her suffer?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mizuhara "Yomi" Koyomi/Takino Tomo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Comfortween 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just want someone to try</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Tropical vacation accident, sunburn, jellyfish sting, almost drowning, etc.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deep down, Yomi hadn’t expected to keep up the tradition of summer at Chiyo’s house. As much as she loved all her friends, a cynical part of her had assumed that they would eventually drift away from each other after college. But year after year, all eight of them made their way to the house, Kurosawa and Yukari bickering like an old married couple, Sakaki trailing a parade of rescue cats, Chiyo going through puberty years later than the rest of them while the rest watched with equal parts affection and schadenfreude. And, Yomi had to admit, she always looked forward to their summer trip. Especially since it gave her the chance to see her girlfriend.</p><p>Tomo was another thing Yomi hadn’t expected to keep. After years of being in the same class, they had gone to different colleges, and with all their differences, Yomi had worried they wouldn’t stay together. But they found time to see each other whenever they could, and when they started dating, it was the most natural thing in the world.</p><p>Every year, Yomi nagged Tomo to put on sunscreen. Every year, Tomo complained about how long it took, and how annoying it was to wait to go into the water. This year, though, she decided to let Tomo deal with it on her own. Tomo was an adult. She could handle it. Yomi was her girlfriend, not her mother.</p><p>Except, well, when Tomo ended up with an angry red burn on her back and arms, to the point where she had to miss a day at the beach because it hurt too much to move, what was Yomi supposed to do? Watch her suffer?</p><p>And that’s how Yomi spent the second day of their trip inside, rubbing aloe all over Tomo’s body.</p><p>“I can’t believe I’m missing such a beautiful day,” Tomo moaned, flopped onto Yomi’s lap.</p><p>“Yes, I know,” said Yomi, continuing to rub lotion onto Tomo’s body.</p><p>“You should go,” Tomo said dramatically. “Leave me.”</p><p>“Don’t say stuff like that,” Yomi said. “Turn over, I need to get the front of your arms.”</p><p>Tomo rolled over, wincing. “One of the last summers of your youth!” she wailed. “You’re only young for so long. Soon, your looks and energy will wither away.”</p><p>“How old do you think I am?” said Yomi.</p><p>“Go,” said Tomo. “I can’t keep you here.”</p><p>Yomi leaned down and kissed Tomo gently on the lips.</p><p>“I’d rather be here with you,” said Yomi.</p><p>“Really?” said Tomo, snuggling back up to Yomi.</p><p>“Really,” said Yomi.</p><p>“So, you’re not going to break up with me?” said Tomo</p><p>“Where did you get that idea?” Yomi said, blinking.</p><p>Tomo looked up at Yomi, her big brown eyes serious for once. “You’re a lot smarter than me. I figured you wouldn’t want to be stuck with me after college.”</p><p>“That’s ridiculous,” said Yomi. And she realized it was true. Sure, Tomo was annoying, and loud, and an idiot. But she was Yomi’s idiot. She always had been. She’d stuck with Yomi through her awkward phase in middle school, her weight obsession in high school, her breakdowns in college. Yomi didn’t know what she’d do without Tomo’s energy in her life. Take more naps, she guessed.</p><p>“I don’t think I want to break up with you ever,” Yomi said slowly. “Hard to believe, I know. But I don’t.”</p><p>“Me neither,” said Tomo. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”</p><p>Yomi squeezed some more aloe into her hand. “Get more sunburns,” she said.</p><p>Tomo laughed and tried to sit up, then winced and fell back onto Yomi’s laugh.</p><p>“Can I stay here for a while?” she said sheepishly.</p><p>“As long as you want,” said Yomi, kissing her girlfriend on the forehead.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>